Godly
by steampunkqueen2489
Summary: this story is a Thor x Sif lemon. it is rated M for sexual content. you've been warned.it takes place after the Thor movie when Thor is back in Asgard. also, this is the first lemon I've ever written, so cut me some slack.


**this story is a lemon. it is rated M for sexual content. you've been warned.

"You miss them, don't you?" Sif asked, as she stood with her arms crossed, looking out the window that was in the room that she and Thor shared in the palace.

"What?" Thor asked.

"The mortals. You miss them." Sif answered.

"They are my friends. They have shown me much, changed me for the better." Thor said, walking over to her, and running one of his large hands through her long, black, hair, "Do not mistake it for unhappiness to be back, for that is not the case. I am truly happy to be back home." Sif turned around to face Thor, smiling slightly.

"I'm glad to have you back." Sif said, placing her small hand on his muscular chest.

"I truly appreciate that you came to Midgard to bring me back. It was a brave thing. You had no idea what to expect, what you would face." Thor said, placing his hand on her cheek.

"But, what about the human woman?" Sif asked.

"Jane changed my life. They all did. But, Sif, she is a friend, nothing more. You have nothing to be concerned about."

"You're certain?" Sif asked.

"You have my word, Sif." Thor said, smiling. He leaned his face in close to hers, and kissed her. He bit her lip, asking for entry, but she decided to tease him a little and not give it to him at first. She grinned against his lips, and he took the small chance to push her lips apart and his tongue in her mouth. She kissed him back, their tongues entwining, and they continued this tongue wrestling for a few moments. He backed her against the wall, placing a large hand on the back of her neck. She placed a hand on the back of his head, her fingers entwining in his beautiful, blond hair. He ran his hand down her side, starting at the top, all the way down to her hip. She brought her leg up, and he ran his hand down, and brought it under her thigh, supporting her leg. He moved his hand from her neck to the small of her back, lifting her up and against the wall. She brought her hand up and held onto one of his broad shoulders. They broke the kiss to breathe, and looked each other straight in the eyes.

"I love you, Sif. I have always loved you." Thor said.

"And, I love you, Thor." Sif said. They continued kissing, and Thor carried her over and layed her on the bed. They broke the kiss, looking at each other for a moment before Thor grinned and moved his mouth to her ear, kissing, sucking, and nibbling at it. She searched for the ties fastening his clothing, and began undoing them. He moved his hands to the back of her corset, where the ties fastening her outfit were, and quickly began undoing them, then, did the same with the tie keeping her hair in a ponytail, letting her beautiful black hair fall down around her face. They stripped each other of their clothing, leaving both of them in only their undergarments. They stared at each other for a moment, taking in the sight. His body was gorgeous, godly, just as one would expect from a demigod, so massive and muscular, making her, with her petite build, feel especially small, laying there in front of him. Her body was, though, very beautiful in itself. Her petite frame and toned muscles, it was more amazing than Thor could have even dreamed. Laying before him on the bed, so thin and petite compared to his large build, she appeared almost vulnerable, though, Thor knew better. She was one of, if not the, toughest woman he had ever known. He began trailing kisses down her neck to her chest. She moaned, and she could feel him smirk against her skin, quite proud of himself. But, she was not one to be dominated easily. Catching him off guard, she wrapped her legs around him, and flipped him so that she was on top. Surprised, he looked up at her for a moment. She smirked her signature confident, "ha, look at me" smile. Thor had seen that smile many times before. It was the smile she wore when she won a battle or argument, beat someone when training, or any time she was showing off, or proud. It was the smile she had worn when she had thought she had beaten the destroyer that Loki had sent after them when they were on Midgard. She traced the muscles in his chest and abdomen lightly with her fingers, making him shudder. She ran her finger down even further, and when she got to his underpants, she removed them. He was well endowed, but one would expect as much from one as big as him, and from a demigod. She lightly ran her finger up his, now hard, penis, making him let out a soft moan. She grinned at seeing the thunder god's reaction. She teased him again, lowering her head, and licking his penis, making him moan even louder. However, the god of thunder was not one to allow himself to be dominated easily, either. He flipped her so that she was underneath him. He grinned, undoing her bra and removing it, leaving her bare chest exposed. He began kneading her right breast, making her gasp, then moved on to her left, doing the same. Then, he removed her panties. He ran a finger lightly along her opening, making her moan loudly. He lowered himself into her, allowing her a moment to adjust. At first, she winced at the momentary pain, but, she relaxed as the pain quickly faded to warmth.

"Are you alright?" Thor asked, placing a hand on Sif's cheek.

"Yes. I've felt much worse pain." she answered.

"I do not want this to be painful for you at all, my love." he said, his gorgeous lips forming a slight frown.

"It's alright. I feel fine, now." she said, placing a hand on his.

"Are you certain?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yes." she said, smiling up at him.

"Alright. As you say." he said. He began thrusting, and she moved her hips in time with each thrust, arching her back for better leverage. They gasped and moaned, her hands clutching the sheets, and his hands gripping her hips. They reached their climax, and separated, collapsing in each other's arms on the bed. They lay there, naked and tired as Thor pulled the sheet over them, covering them.

"I suppose we just discovered yet another reason that you're called 'the god of thunder'." Sif said, grinning, as she and Thor joined hands. Thor chuckled, grinning widely, quite proud of himself.

"I suppose we have." he said, still looking quite proud of himself.

"Sif," he said, his expression becoming slightly more serious now, his smile becoming one of passion, not pride, "I love you. And, if I have ever done anything to upset you, please know that that was not my intention, and I apologize. I would do anything for you, you know that."

"I love you, as well, Thor. I hope you have always known that and always will. You need not apologize for anything you have done. Even gods make mistakes, you know." she said.

"Thank you, my love." he said, and the 2 of them drifted off to sleep together.

THE END


End file.
